LoG:Adventures/Prologue
Nightmares "Look to the moon my son. Do you see how beautiful it is? How beautiful the stars make it look?" My father says as he breaks into a howl. "Is that why we howl? We sing to the sky a song of its beauty?" I ask. "What? No! I'm signalling the others to come. We have a lot to do son. Hurry now Joel. We shall strike tonight and bring home a feast for tomorrow will be night of the black moon." My father says before he dashes off. I turn back and stare at whats left of the moon. It's going into its next cycle, the new moon. My father and all the others are so old fashioned believing that the gods take the moon away for some stupid reasons I could never agree with. Though I play along to keep my father as happy as possible. When my mother was giving birth, only I survived and I'm not just saying out of the litter, she died as well. My father has been grieving this for so long. I don't know if its because I'm all he has now or if it because the loss of my mother and brothers. Or maybe cause there is no other female and that I am the last... I want my mom... I turn around and dash forward. It seems we are going to attack a caravan that's been outside of our hide out. My father leads us up the mountains around a path to get in formation to strike. I look to my side and see nothing but large hounds, ready to strike. They all tower over me as if I'm some mouse. They're all men and elders of 40 years and up. I'm only 10 but father said I was much bigger than average pup size. The caravan slowly carries through just as said. He lower ourselves to pounce. I could see inside their little wagon that there were five of humans. No weapons or much, just them. There wagon wasn't moving fast to escape us. To make matters worst for them, it hit a large rock and now there at a halt just perfectly below us. My father howls and we strike. We pounce and run down the mountain barking. They peak their heads out to see us and then dive out to run. We ripped through the wagon and tore everything in our path to get them. We caught maybe two of them but the others got away oddly. My father lead a chase into woods while me and the elders stayed back. We sniffed around and found more such as fruits and bread. One elder found whine and howled for the others to drink some. "Hey, I'll be right back." I say to elders as my nose caught a scent and lead me away from them. It lead me deep into the forest. It felt like forever searching for the origin of the scent. Coming up to the end I believed, I found a small child hiding in trees. A boy? I could bring him back to father! Excellent... "Hey boy! Come down here! Don't make me try to get you!" I yell to him. "No way! You leave me alone wolf or else!" He replies. "Or else what?" I ask back chuckling. "This!" He yells back and flips off the tree. He down thrust a wooden sword down at me but I managed to avoid it. "What the? I didn't see that before... Grrr, okay kid! I'll kill you!" I yell back. But just as I got to run at him, the ground began to shake and the sky grayed. Thunder began to clap and bolt of lightening struck down. I payed no attention and looked back at the boy. He was paralyzed in fear. "Haha! Scarred now are you? Well you should be!" I bark at him. I prepare to attack him but just as I lower to strike, I feel air slowly press down on me... like breathing. I turn around to see a massive moblin with a axe behind me. "What the hell?" I say as I freeze in fear. Everything stops moving. He lifts up his axe slowly to end me. I can't move at all. He prepares to drop it on me. I close my eyes and turn my head. No... Suddenly I'm tackled by the boy and the moblin drops the axe. What? He saved me? But why? "Come on! If you wanna live, we're going to have to take this guy out!" He yells at me. I get up and nod. For some reason I decide to help him. The boy rolls around the moblin just as he strikes again. I leap back as the boy parry swipes the beast. The moblin turns around and slams the boy to a tree. I leap up and bite his neck as he's off guard. I start ripping and tearing it. The boy gets up and hacks at him. I bounce off as the moblin drops to its knees and falls. The boy eases around him to me. "Well, looks like he's done for now." The boy says as he tries petting me. I growl and try to snap his hand. He backs to the side and withdraws his sword. Just as he does thunder explodes again and rain begins to fall. We look up and stare into the sky. Lightening begins striking again. The woods we're in get darker. So dark that the only way to see each other is with the strikes of lightening. I pick up on sound and here something coming towards us. I look forward and see red eyes slowly appear. I back up with fear. I look to my left and see the boy has seen them to, more moblins. Lightening sparks and reveals there's to many to fight. The dark returns. A ball of fire is lit. We can see the moblins preparing to shoot arrows at us. "There's way to many..." I announce. One arrow slides right at us but misses. The boy hops on my back from fear and screams, "Runnn!" I take no time to think about it and dash off. The moblins put up a chase as they ride up behind us on pigs and shoot more arrows. The boy hacks at them and stops a couple but as one fell behind, another takes his place. I run faster and faster ahead of them finally. But I stop just as I see we come to cliff. And earthquake rumbles the ground and the cliff we're on breaks off and we plummet into the ocean screaming for our lives... this has to be a nightmare.